federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2388
This page chronicles posts #18631-18750 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2388. *CP - October, 2388 *CP - December, 2388 Earth Plots First Week Having some time to visit her Aunt, LALI MUNROE seeks out CYDJA MUNROE in Melbourne. They talk about babies and some of the latest gossip about Miniya going all the way! Fourth Week Not seeing ANTHONY NORAD in awhile has MARIAME LOMAX worried about him and she seeks him out, only to find he is suffering from advanced stages of palladium poisoning. Unable to get what he needs to make the Noradium, he explains he will be hospitalized sooner than later. ISKANDER AL-KHALID contacts ANTHONY and talks to him about using his transport business to explore into the Beta Quadrant and find the materials he needs. Cardassia Plots First Week With a surprise in hand for DURAS VENIK, OZARA VENIK explains to him that she has taken one year’s leave because she is pregnant with a son. He is more than excited and they vow to really make this one work. Bajor Plots First Week JULIAN BASHIR, with RAJA BASHIR and LEONARO BASHIR, meet with VIDIAL TARLICA to make plans of parting ways at their hotel while Grandma has a chance to catch up with her grandson. SIOMANE TARA ends up at the Wolfe house again and talks to MARCUS WOLFE, this time breaking her tension and explaining to him if she could have one more time intimately it could help her move on. MARCUS brings up Tara’s request as slyly as he can to KATAL WOLFE, but she thinks having sex with Tara will make things worse. Second Week When LAUREN WOLFE gets a little too excited about practicing her play, LUKE WOLFE is the one to suffer. He starts to cry and MARCUS WOLFE intervenes before letting KATAL WOLFE know what is going on and cheering the boy up. MARCUS talks to LAUREN about her behaviour and tries to get to see why she can’t be as rough. MARCUS is surprised to get a visit from JULIAN BASHIR who is on the planet to help with the Paradan conferences. They talk about their lives and he is surprised at just how much KARYN DAX-WOLFE looks like Jadzia. SIOMANE TARA is surprised when BASTIN LAKAT arrives to the planet and wants to still see her. They catch up and then have some adult time. SELTAN LEMEC makes it to the Wolfe house after being sent by the military to look into the dead body found by the kids. He questions KARYN and MARCUS but gets their attitude because of his Cardassian uniform. LEMEC gets all the information he can about the site from the kids and his own investigations and calls central command. He is told it was a suicide and to look for any Cardassians in the area since that time, as well as sending back medical equipment. DENORIAN THAY isn’t coping with his separation as well as he thought he would and ANNA-ALEENA THAY sees it. She reassures him that she will look after him and he is a good dad. TARA finds MARCUS and explains to him she is having sex with Lemec, lying about it to make him jealous over the massive Cardassian officer. Third Week Unknown to SELTAN LEMEC, MARCUS WOLFE thinks the man is having sex with Tara, so when he comes to explain the results of the investigation the officer is given some attitude. LEMEC makes it to the compound to finish up and talks to BASTIN LAKAT about the man, as well as Lakat’s decision that he is going to leave the military to live on Bajor. LEMEC is then visited by KARYN DAX-WOLFE and WOLFE-KORAN JATAR before he calls security on them and leaves. BASTIN seeks out SIOMANE TARA and explains to her that he is leaving the military and she offers to show him around before they are intimate. Preparing for her wedding, IJAMA VARIS and VARIS IKYRA talk about the dress and their future as mothers (November 18, 2388). TARA convinces BASTIN to go with her to the Hebitian market and tour around when he meets YINTAR IOAN and TARYN REMARA. Yintar is shocked to recognize Hebitian features and Taryn more so when she thinks Bastin is her missing son Nazar Remara. TARA offers he get tested and talks to TARYN some before CHES’SSARO SASHA explains that BASTIN is NAZAR. JULIAN BASHIR is working on his conference information when he gets a call from ELIM GARAK on Prime, talking to him about the dead Cardassian body and to look into it more. JULIAN does and seeks out KARYN who gives him the DNA information confirming it wasn’t the Gul at all. JULIAN goes with KARYN to the compound and talks to her about her mother and his interest in her and Dax. TARA leaves Bastin to think over some developments before going to MARCUS and confessing her lie about Lemec and asks him permission to move on. Fourth Week When LAUREN WOLFE has an idea to get into pageants, she explains this to MARCUS WOLFE after super bribing him. It doesn’t work, however, and he doesn’t like the idea of how sexualized they would be. MARCUS then talks to KATAL WOLFE about it and they briefly fight about him before compromising on her joining one when she is ten. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week When BASTIN LAKAT (NAZAR REMARA) wants unbias confirmation as to who he really is, he goes to NARYANNA DORR on the station. He is shocked when he confirms he is Hebitian and his mother is Taryn Remara. #11 November, 2388 #11 November, 2388 #11 November, 2388